Trap!
by Yami-chan Kagami
Summary: Takano dan Ritsu sudah berpacaran dan mereka akan kencan. Tapi, sebelum kencan Ritsu harus merubah penampilannya demi Takano atas saran An. Apa yang terjadi? Mind to RnR?


Disclamer: Sekaiichi Hatsukoi belongs to Nakamura Shungiku

Warning: AU, OOC, Shounen-ai

* * *

><p><strong>Trap!<strong>

* * *

><p>"Onodera, waktunya pulang! Kamu mau pulang bersama tidak?" ujar seorang pemuda berambut hitam, Takano Masamune.<p>

"Iya..." gumam pemuda berambut coklat yang bernama Onodera Ritsu.

Mereka berdua pulang bersama, tentu karena apartemen mereka sama dan mereka saling bertetangga. Selain itu, mereka berdua sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih. Takano tidak menyangka bahwa Ritsu akan menerimanya setelah tunangan Ritsu merestui hubungan mereka.

"Tidak kusangka..." gumam Takano.

"Eh? Kenapa?" tanya Ritsu.

"Kamu mau menerimaku kembali setelah tunanganmu melepaskanmu."

"Berisik!" wajah Ritsu langsung memerah, ia tidak berani menatap langsung ke wajah Takano.

Takano tersenyum saja melihat wajah Ritsu yang memerah itu. Ia menggengam tangan Ritsu dengan lembut dan membuat wajah Ritsu makin memanas saja, untungnya mereka berada di tempat yang sepi dan tidak ada yang melihat.

.

.

.

Tidak lama setelah naik kereta, mereka berjalan menuju apartemen mereka masih bergandengan tangan. Rasanya Takano tidak ingin melepaskan genggamannya. Memiliki Ritsu lagi dalam gengamannya membuatnya bahagia.

"Besok kita libur, kan." ujar Takano.

"Lalu?" tanya Ritsu.

"Kita kencan yuk?"

"Ha? Kencan? Kenapa?"

"Tentu saja. Kau kan pacarku..."

Ritsu tidak menjawab apa-apa, wajahnya masih memerah. Ia merasa jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasa, padahal hanya ajakan kencan biasa. Apa karena ini kencan pertama mereka setelah kembali bersama?

Mereka berdua masih berjalan menuju apartemen. Tapi, mereka berdua terkejut melihat sosok seorang gadis berambut coklat ikal panjang yang berdiri di depan apartemen mereka sambil membawa tas yang cukup besar.

"Ricchan..." panggil gadis itu.

"An-chan?" gumam Ritsu. "Kenapa kamu kemari?"

Ritsu melepaskan genggaman tangan Takano dan menghampiri gadis bernama Kohinata An. Bagaimanapun juga, An itu tunangannya dan Ritsu ingin bersikap baik padanya. Meski, An sudah merelakan Ritsu dengan Takano.

"Aku ingin bertemu denganmu, Ricchan," jawab An. "Ah, selamat malam Takano-san."

"Malam..." gumam Takano.

"Aku ada perlu dengan Ricchan. Bisa kita bicara berdua?" An menatap Ritsu dan mengenggam tangannya. "Kita bicarakan di apartemenmu saja."

"Eh, baiklah..." Ritsu tidak bisa menolak ucapan An.

Meski Takano tahu An sudah merestui hubungannya dengan Ritsu, tetap saja melihat An yang masih bersama dengan Ritsu membuat kesal. Dia tidak tahu apakah Ritsu dan An masih berhubungan sebagai tunangan atau tidak.

Mereka bertiga menaiki _lift _dan sampailah di lantai apartemen mereka. Takano segera masuk ke apartemennya, sedangkan Ritsu sedang mencari kunci untuk membuka pintu. Tidak lama, ia menemukannya dan menyuruh An masuk ke dalam.

"Ah, maaf menganggumu Ricchan." ujar An.

"Tidak apa-apa," gumam Ritsu. "Nah, ada hal penting apa, An-chan?"

An menatap wajah Ritsu dengan senyum manisnya itu. Ritsu terdiam dan masih belum mengerti apa yang sebenarnya diinginkan oleh An. An langsung memperlihatkan ponselnya dimana ada sebuah foto.

"Menurutmu bagaimana?" tanya An.

"Apanya?" tanya Ritsu.

"Orang yang di foto ini."

Ritsu memperhatikan foto yang ditunjukkan oleh An, terlihat seperti seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang dengan _style gothic lolita. _Ritsu tahu memang ada beberapa orang yang memiliki hobi seperti itu, tapi ia tidak tahu kalau An juga menyukainya.

"Lalu? Kau ingin menjadi sepertinya?" tanya Ritsu lagi.

"Bukan," sanggah An. "Orang ini menurutku seorang 'gadis'?"

"Kenapa? Tentu saja dia gadis, kan?"

"Ahaha... Bukan, dia seorang pemuda sepertimu."

"EH?"

Ritsu terkejut mendengarnya, dia tidak menyangka foto yang ditunjukkan An padanya itu foto seorang pemuda. Bagaimanapun itu dia terlihat seperti seorang gadis. Apalagi dengan rambut hitam panjangnya dan baju _gothic lolita _yang memiliki renda.

"Benarkah itu, An-chan?" tanya Ritsu memastikan.

"Benar. Dia sangat manis, bukan? _Kawaii..._" An memeluk ponselnya sambil tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

"Memangnya siapa dia?"

"Kau ingat temanku yang bernama Tachibana Miyuki? Pemuda yang di foto tadi adalah teman kuliahnya. Hmm... Namanya kalau tidak salah Ayano Hayate, panggilannya Aya-chan."

Ritsu hanya terdiam saja, dia masih belum menangkap maksud An dengan memperlihatkan foto gadis atau pemuda itu padanya. An menatap Ritsu lagi dan memperlihatkan tas besar yang ia bawa tadi.

"Nah, besok hari libur kan? Apa kau ada rencana dengan Takano-san?" tanya An.

"Eh? Kami... kencan..." jawab Ritsu dengan wajah memerah.

An terdiam dan tersenyum manis seperti biasa. Ia mendekati Ritsu dan langsung membuka tas besarnya itu. Ritsu tidak sempat melihat apa isi tas yang dibawa An itu.

"Wah... Kau harus tampil beda, Ricchan," gumam An dan mengeluarkan isi dari tasnya itu. "Seperti ini."

Ritsu terkejut melihat apa yang sedang An pegang, sebuah _dress _ala _gothic lolita _berwarna putih. Ritsu _sweatdrop _melihat An yang memegang baju itu. Dia mulai bisa menebak bahwa baju itu sudah 100% untuknya.

"Aku... memakai itu?" tanya Ritsu.

"Tentu saja. Aku membelikannya khusus untukmu," jawab An. "Aku bahkan membelikanmu wig. Kau pasti manis."

"Eh?"

An langsung mendekati Ritsu dan berniat memakaikan baju itu padanya. Ritsu tentu tidak mau, ia langsung saja berlari. Tapi, An tidak menyerah. Ia tetap mengejar Ritsu dan akan memakaikan baju itu padanya.

"Jangan lari, Ricchan. Kau pasti manis!" seru An dan mulai memakaikan baju itu pada Ritsu.

"Tidak..."

.

.

.

An merasa puas. Tentu saja ia sudah berhasil menjalankan tujuannya, memakaikan baju yang ia beli pada Ritsu. Sekarang Ritsu terlihat sangat berbeda, ia memakai baju _gothic lolita _berwarna putih, rambut coklat panjang sebahu dan sepatu _high heels _berwarna putih.

"_Kawaii..._" ujar An dan ia mulai memotret Ritsu dengan tampilan yang berbeda itu.

Wajah Ritsu langsung memerah, ia malu memakai baju seperti ini. Sama sekali tidak terlihat baju seorang pemuda, ini baju seorang gadis. Ritsu bingung apa yang dipikirkan oleh An. An tentu saja masih terlihat puas dan memotret Ritsu dari berbagai sisi.

"Ricchan, kau harus berpose lebih manis lagi." ujar An sambil memotret Ritsu melalui ponselnya.

"An-chan, kenapa juga aku harus berpenampilan seperti ini?" tanya Ritsu.

"Karena kau manis..."

Alasan yang tidak masuk akal bagi Ritsu. An menyuruhnya memakai baju seperti seorang gadis hanya karena dia manis? Ritsu benar-benar malu, rasanya ingin tenggelam saja daripada sosoknya yang memakai baju ini dilihat orang banyak, apalagi Takano.

"Jam berapa kalian kencan?" tanya An.

"Eh? Sekitar jam 12." jawab Ritsu yang masih melihat penampilan dirinya yang berbeda. Tentu dengan raut wajah yang kesal.

"Ok... Kau bisa ganti baju dan memberikannya padaku."

Ritsu langsung ke kamarnya untuk ganti baju, setelah selesai ia memberikan baju dan semua dandanan gadis tadi ke An. An menerimanya dan tersenyum. Ritsu merasa lega karena akhirnya ia bisa melepas baju tadi.

"Aku pulang dulu," pamit An. "Jam 11 aku akan kemari."

"Lho? Jam 12 aku akan pergi." ujar Ritsu.

"Kan masih bisa ketemu. Sampai besok, Ricchan."

An langsung membuka pintu dan berpamitan pada Ritsu, Ritsu yang mengantarnya sampai pintu depan langsung merasa lega. Tapi, kelegaannya langsung hilang melihat An yang berjalan ke pintu sebelah, apartemen Takano.

An memencet bel pintu apartemen Takano, berharap Takano keluar sejenak. Benar saja, Takano keluar dan dia terkejut melihat sosok An yang ada di depan pintunya. Sedangkan Ritsu masih melihat mereka berdua dari pintu apartemennya.

'Kenapa An-chan menemui Takano-san?' batin Ritsu.

"Kohinata-san? Ada apa?" tanya Takano.

"Kudengar dari Ricchan, bahwa kalian besok kencan." ujar An.

"Iya, lalu?"

"Aku punya kejutan bagus untukmu besok, Takano-san. Tunggu saja ya."

Takano bingung dengan ucapan An, An langsung saja berpamitan pada Takano begitu juga dengan Ritsu yang ada di sebelah. Akhirnya ia benar-benar meninggalkan apartemen ini. Takano melirik ke arah Ritsu, Ritsu langsung saja menutup pintu apartemennya.

"Sebenarnya apa kejutan yang dibicarakan Kohinata-san itu?" gumam Takano.

* * *

><p>Mentari sudah muncul dan pagi hari telah tiba, cuaca yang bagus untuk kencan. Sekarang sudah pukul 10 pagi dan Ritsu sudah bangun, mengingat An akan datang lebih awal dari acara kencannya dengan Takano.<p>

'Kenapa An-chan mau kesini lagi?' batin Ritsu.

Karena tidak ada kegiatan sebelum jam 11, ia langsung saja membereskan apartemennya walaupun tetap saja akan berantakan lagi dan mandi. Semuanya dilakukan dalam waktu satu jam.

Benar saja, tepat jam 11 bel pintu apartemen Ritsu berbunyi. Sudah pasti siapa yang datang. Ritsu langsung membukakan pintu depan dan ia melihat sosok An yang memakai baju berwarna biru muda dengan rok yang senada.

"Hai, Ricchan..." sapa An sambil tersenyum.

"An-chan, silahkan masuk." ujar Ritsu. An langsung masuk ke apartemennya.

"Ah iya, 1 jam lagi kalian kencan kan? Kau sudah siap-siap?"

"Siap-siap apa? Memangnya harus berpenampilan beda?"

"Tentu saja, Ricchan. Apalagi aku sudah menjanjikannya pada Takano-san."

Ritsu terdiam dan melirik ke arah An yang membawa tas yang cukup besar. Apakah di dalam tas itu berisi baju yang kemarin? Jadi kemarin seperti uji coba dulu? Dan sekarang adalah _main event_-nya?

"Ayo, Ricchan. Kau manis kemarin, sekarang kau harus memakai ini." ujar An yang mulai mengeluarkan set khusus baju untuk Ritsu.

"Eh? Tidak!" tolak Ritsu.

"Kau harus mau."

Akhirnya Ritsu lari dan An mengejar, mereka berdua main kejar-kejaran di dalam apartemen. Tentu saja, menyuruh seorang pemuda memakai baju seorang gadis itu sangat susah. Tidak mungkin mereka mau semudah itu.

Sepertinya butuh perjuangan lagi bagi An untuk memakaikan baju itu pada Ritsu. Waktu saja sudah berlalu cukup banyak. Dan akhirnya waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 siang, waktunya kencan.

.

.

.

Takano yang sudah bersiap-siap itu langsung saja menuju apartemen sebelahnya, ia memencet bel pintu depan. Tapi, tidak dibuka. Takano bingung kenapa Ritsu tidak langsung membuka pintu.

Ia memencet bel beberapa kali, hingga bunyinya terdengar cukup keras. Tidak lama pintu itu terbuka dan An yang menyambut kedatangan Takano.

"Hai, Takano-san." ujar An.

"Dimana Onodera?" tanya Takano.

"Sebentar lagi siap, tunggu ya."

An kembali masuk ke dalam apartemen, sedangkan Takano menunggu di luar. Dia heran kenapa An ada disini, apa sedang menyiapkan kejutan untuknya? Kenapa ia yang repot, bukan Ritsu?

"Nah, Takano-san. Ricchan sudah siap." ujar An sambil menggandeng tangan Ritsu.

Takano melirik ke arah mereka dan terkejut melihat ada dua gadis cantik. Takano tahu gadis berambut panjang ikal itu An, lalu gadis di sebelahnya itu siapa? Gadis itu terlihat sangat manis.

"Kohinata-san, siapa yang ada di sebelahmu?" tanya Takano.

"Duh... Ini Ricchan. Bagaimana dia lebih manis, kan?" ujar An.

"Eh?" Takano terkejut melihat Ritsu yang berubah total 180 derajat.

Ritsu benar-benar terlihat seperti seorang gadis. Takano memperhatikan rambut coklat Ritsu yang panjangnya sebahu, memakai baju ala _gothic lolita _berwarna putih dengan _high heels _putih dan yang lebih baik lagi semburat merah di wajahnya. Membuatnya terlihat sangat manis.

"Kau benar-benar Onodera?" tanya Takano.

"Kenapa? Aku memang tidak cocok memakai baju ini kan? An-chan yang memaksaku." ujar Ritsu dengan wajah yang masih memerah.

"Kenapa? Kau terlihat manis," ujar An antusias. "Benar kan, Takano-san?"

"Iya..."

Cukup, Ritsu merasa ingin menenggelamkan diri saja di sungai atau dimanapun asal tidak ada seorangpun yang melihatnya memakai baju seperti ini. Takano melihatnya berpenampilan seperti ini membuatnya malu.

"Jadi ini kejutan yang kau bilang, Kohinata-san." ujar Takano.

"Benar!" ujar An semangat.

"Terima kasih."

"Sama-sama. Ah, boleh aku ikut dengan kalian? Aku ingin melihat kalian."

"Tentu, sebagai rasa terima kasihku telah membuat Onodera menjadi manis seperti ini."

"Baiklah..."

* * *

><p>"Wah... Gadis-gadis itu manis ya?"<p>

"Eh? Pemuda itu kencan dengan dua gadis? Serakah juga."

"Pemuda itu keren ya? Tapi siapa dua gadis itu?"

Terdengar berbagai macam bisikan dari orang-orang di jalan yang mereka bertiga lewati. Jika dilihat tentu saja, Takano sedang berkencan dengan dua gadis sekaligus. Predikat _playboy _yang suka disandangnya terbukti dengan hal ini.

"Aku merasa risih dengan tatapan dan bisikan mereka." gumam Ritsu pelan, hampir seperti berbisik.

"Nikmati saja kencan kita, Onodera." ujar Takano.

"Benar, anggap aku tidak ada." tambah An.

"Bukan itu masalahnya..." keluh Ritsu.

Ritsu heran kenapa An mau saja mengikuti acara kencannya dengan Takano, bukankah itu sama saja membuatnya cemburu? Tentu, tunangannya berkencan dengan pemuda lain. Tapi, wajah An sekarang terlihat baik-baik saja.

'Apa An-chan benar-benar setuju aku jadian dengan Takano-san?' batin Ritsu.

.

.

.

Mereka bertiga menuju cafe dan mulai makan siang bersama, karena sudah jam makan siang. An bisa melihat kedekatan Takano dan Ritsu, jujur saja hati kecilnya tidak suka melihatnya tapi bagaimana lagi. Ia sendiri telah melepaskan Ritsu demi kebahagiaan Ritsu.

An melihat wajah Ritsu masih memerah, entah karena efek _blush on _yang An beri atau Ritsu memang sedang _blushing. _Wajah Ritsu terlihat manis, apalagi dengan pakaian seperti ini. Ia persis seorang gadis.

"Aku iri dengan Ricchan." ujar An sambil meminum _soft drink-_nya.

"Iri kenapa?" tanya Ritsu.

"Kau manis dan memiliki kekasih yang sayang padamu."

Wajah Ritsu tambah memerah, sedangkan Takano langsung saja merangkul Ritsu dalam pelukannya. Ritsu menatap Takano dengan sebal meski ia tahu jantungnya terus berdetak kencang.

"Sayang sekali, Kohinata-san. Aku tidak akan menyerahkan Onodera padamu." ujar Takano.

"Aku tahu. Ricchan akan lebih bahagia jika ia bersama denganmu." gumam An.

Tiba-tiba suasana langsung menjadi hening, tidak ada yang berbicara lagi. Entah kenapa Ritsu merasa suasana hari ini sedikit tidak enak. Apa karena apa yang telah Takano dan An bicarakan?

"An-chan, maafkan aku." ujar Ritsu tiba-tiba.

"Eh?" An terlihat bingung.

"Maafkan aku... Aku tidak bisa menjadi orang yang penting bagimu, aku hanya sayang padamu sebagai teman." wajah Ritsu terlihat sedikit menyesal. Ia merasa sudah menyakiti hati An, dan ia tidak pantas ketika An baik padanya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Ricchan. Kebahagiaanmu nomor satu," ujar An lagi. "Ah, aku harus pergi. Ada janji. Sampai jumpa, Ricchan dan Takano-san. Nikmati kencan kalian."

An langsung saja pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua di cafe. Takano memperhatikan wajah Ritsu yang masih sedikit sedih. Ia hanya menyentuh pundaknya saja.

"Nah, itu pilihannya kan?" ujar Takano. "Setidaknya ia sangat sayang padamu hingga rela melepasmu untukku."

"Iya," gumam Ritsu. "An-chan memang gadis yang baik."

"Setidaknya ia memberiku kejutan yang bagus. Jadi kita jalan-jalan sekarang, _my lady_?"

"Ck... Hanya karena aku berpenampilan begini, jangan panggil aku '_lady'_!"

Takano segera bangun dari kursinya dan ia menarik tangan Ritsu, ia ingin menggengam tangan Ritsu dan berjalan bersama. Dilihat dari luar pun, mereka terlihat seperti pasangan normal. Seorang pemuda dan gadis yang sedang berkencan.

* * *

><p>Sore sudah tiba, mereka berdua beristirahat sejenak di taman. Ritsu merasa lelah harus berjalan menggunakan <em>high heels <em>seperti ini, dandanan seorang gadis membuatnya merasa lelah.

"Kenapa juga aku harus seperti ini?" keluh Ritsu.

"Tidak apa kan sekali-kali. Lagipula, kau tambah manis." ujar Takano.

"Huh..."

Takano memperhatikan Ritsu, dan ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Ritsu. Tidak lama ia langsung saja mencium bibir Ritsu. Ritsu kaget karena tiba-tiba dicium seperti ini, di tempat umu lagi.

"Ta... Takano-san, ini di tempat umum..." ujar Ritsu malu.

"Ada yang salah?" tanya Takano. "Kau berpenampilan seorang gadis sekarang, wajar kan?"

"Ck... Menyebalkan."

Dan mereka berdua kembali berciuman dengan mesranya. Seolah-olah dunia milik berdua dan cukup membuat beberapa pasangan yang melewati taman iri melihat tingkah mereka yang agresif itu.

.

.

.

Di sisi taman yang berbeda, lebih tepat di dekat semak-semak tempat Takano dan Ritsu sedang berduaan. Sosok An sedang tersenyum, lebih tepatnya menyeringai. Sesekali An tertawa cekikikan dan memperhatikan ponselnya.

"Aku dapat foto mereka yang sedang berciuman," ujar An semangat. "Kira-kira fotonya kucetak atau disebar di situs saja ya?"

* * *

><p><strong>Omake:<strong>

* * *

><p>Keesokan harinya Takano dan Ritsu bekerja seperti biasa. Tentu saja, jangan sampai rekan kerja yang lain tahu kalau Ritsu berdandan seperti seorang gadis dan kencan dengan Takano. Mau dikemanakan harga diri Ritsu nanti.<p>

"Takano-san, kemarin kau pergi ke cafe Bunny ya?" tanya Kisa.

"Kenapa, Kisa?" tanya Takano balik.

"Tidak... Sekilas kulihat kau ada disana dengan dua orang gadis. Wah, terbukti Takano-san memang _playboy._"

"Haha... Aku tidak seperti itu. Kemarin aku menghabiskan waktu dengan Onodera. Iya kan, Onodera?"

"Eh?" ujar Ritsu bingung yang tiba-tiba ditanya.

Kisa langsung saja mendekati Ritsu dan mulai mengintrograsinya lagi. Ternyata Kisa penasaran apakah Takano memang seorang _playboy _atau tidak. Mengingat banyak sekali gadis-gadis yang menyukai Takano.

"Benarkah, Ricchan? Kau dan Takano-san bersama? Tapi, aku tidak melihatmu." ujar Kisa.

"Ahahaha... Aku tidak..."

"Benarkah? Kulihat ada dua gadis. Mereka cantik..."

Ritsu langsung saja terdiam, ia mulai panik sendiri. Dua gadis yang dilihat Kisa itu adalah An dan dirinya sendiri. Tidak mungkin ia mengakui kalau ia berpenampilan seperti seorang gadis. Cukup An dan Takano yang melihatnya.

'Kuharap hal ini mimpi. Iya, aku akan membuatnya jadi mimpi.' batin Ritsu frustasi.

**The End**

A/N: Yay! Akhirnya aku kembali publish fic SH. Sedang ingin mencoba ide baru dengan membuat Ritsu memakai baju cewek.

Gomen, kalau genre-nya tidak sesuai. Ditunggu reviewnya...^^


End file.
